The present disclosure relates generally to beverage containers, and more particularly to single serve beverage containers.
Beverages are often sold in portable beverage containers such as bottles and cans which facilitate transport of the beverages. Beverage containers are typically constructed to hold a particular volume of liquid, often a single serving of a beverage. Beverage containers can affect the taste, quality, display, and shelf life of the beverage contained therein.